La Calidez de sus Caricias
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: La mirada color jade se poso en la color ámbar, buscando algo que le asegurara que eso era verdad, que pronto se verían y que nada ni nadie los separaría de nuevo.


Hola a tods los que dieron clic en este fanfic. Yo soy Mitsuki y estoy aquí para mostrarles mi primer fanfic de Shaman King, me sentí feliz cuando lo empecé a escribir y me anime a publicarlo, espero que les guste leerlo como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

**Titulo: **La calidez de sus Caricias.

**Género:** Yaoi

**Aclaraciones: **Shaman King no es mío, si lo fuera Hao seria mío y habría Yaoi por todas partes.

_Esto son recuerdos_

…..

Rápidamente se lanzo a sus brazos deseoso de probar esa boca que tanto le había fascinado, se separaron hacía dos meses, prometiéndose volverse a encontrar, ambos tenían asuntos que resolver, y la distancia que había entre sus países era demasiado grande, pero el amor seguía ahí, latente, pidiendo a gritos ser escuchado, le miro a los ojos, ese color ámbar de su mirada siempre le había fascinado. El más alto ataco fieramente su boca, extrañaba ese maravilloso sabor. El sabor de su dulce saliva.

- Te extrañe mucho – Susurro suavemente, solo para el joven Tao.

Se hallaban en el jardín, se alejaron de los demás para poder estar solos, se habían reunido, todos sus amigos, la pelea entre shamanes había terminado desde hacía mucho tiempo y los deseos de venganza del de cabellos verdes había desaparecido gracias a su más nueva adicción, su preocupación, su amado Ren.

Aun recordaba bien ese día, el día en que le dijo que lo quería, en una reunión parecida a esa, en esa misma residencia con esas mismas personas. Todo era tan parecido.

…..

_Todos hablaban, todos reían felices de encontrarse nuevamente_, _las viejas amistades y compañeros de batalla. Ren estaba ahí, tomando leche como era tan habituado en el, mirando fijamente a un joven que reía, hablando con Yoh. ¿Sobre qué? Realmente no le importaba, solo estaba hipnotizado por esas dulces y tiernas facciones, casi femeninas. Suspiro con profundidad y se acerco a donde estaban. El Diethel le saludo alegremente pues no había hablado con él debido a que no sabía que palabras debía usar con el joven, entonces el castaño Asakura los dejo, debido a que su prometida le llamaba en un tono algo enojado. _

_Comenzaron a hablar de lo que había hecho en ese tiempo, sus problemas, sus propositivos actuales, la blanca piel del rostro del ingles estaba adornado por un débil y casi imprescriptible sonrojo, que solo el chino lograba distinguir entre las personas que había ahí, después de pensarlo un poco se decidió y se acerco a el tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo al jardín de la residencia Asakura que en esos momentos se hallaba vacio. _

_Lyserg le miraba completamente confundido, pero sin temer, confiaba en el, pues lo había salvado muchas veces. Levanto la mirada buscando los ojos de su amigo y fue cuando lo sintió, un cálido roce entre sus labios, suave. El quedo estático debido a la sorpresa de semejante acción, por lo que el chino no tuvo impedimento para poder abrazarlo con fuerza. El peli verde se sonrojo una vez que su mente perdió toda confusión y poco a poco comenzó a corresponder el beso. _

_- Te quiero – Las palabras del mayor le hicieron sonrojar con mayor intensidad._

_- Ren-kun – Entre cerró los ojos y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, tanta sorpresa y alegría juntas era difícil de describir, esas palabras que jamás cello escuchar de alguien como Ren, de una personas tan seria como él. _

_Unas lágrimas amenazaron por salir, pero se contuvo al sentir los labios del oji-amarillo nuevamente, apretó un poco el abrazo correspondiendo el beso que había dejado de ser tan inocente como el primero que se dieron. _

_- Ren-kun…yo también te quiero…mucho – _

_El peli-negro se separo un poco de él para poder admirarlo mejor y le sonrió acariciando suavemente su rostro._

…..

Sus labios se atacaban fieramente, sus lenguas se buscaban y tocaban con pasión, el deseo de tener el cuerpo ajeno era cada vez mayor, se fueron de la fiesta sin siquiera despedirse, no tenía sentido si todos sabían la razón por la que se retiraban, jamás les importo si alguien se enteraba de la relación que ambos tenia, era algo realmente irrelevante.

En esos momentos estaban en la habitación donde ambos se iban a hospedar, Lyserg sentado sobre las piernas del otro, con sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos al sentir esas cálidas manos. Llevo sus manos desde la espalda del de ojos verdes hasta su cadera, deseando aumentar el roce entre sus cuerpos, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con los botones de la camisa blanca que el otro traía puesta hasta abrirla y poder admirar el cuerpo que tenia frente a él.

Un tono carmín obscuro lleno las mejillas del menor debido a la mirada con la que era observado, se inclino y comenzó a deshacerse de la camisa roja de su amante, solo para después pasar sus manos por su pecho lentamente, causándole pequeñas olas de placer al otro ocasionando que su respiración fuera aun más agitada.

Cargo al muchacho en brazos hasta dejarlo sobre el futon y posteriormente colocarse sobre él, comenzando a besar, lamer, morder su cuello de manera suave pero firme, el que estaba debajo de el levo sus manos hasta la cabeza del otro enredando sus dedos entre su cabello, pidiéndole silenciosamente mas de aquella placentera sensación que tanto adoraba y más si era de la persona que mas amaba.

Poco a poco Ren comenzó a descender, haciendo un camino de besos desde el pecho hasta el abdomen, subió hasta quedar frente a frente a Lyserg y volvió a unir sus labios en un nuevo arranque de pasión. Este, mientras el continuaba el beso comenzó a recordad el día en que tuvieron que separarse, cuando se juraron volverse a ver pronto.

…..

_- Ren – Dijo Lyserg con un tono triste en su voz.- No quiero – Sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lagrimas. Rápidamente el mayor trato de evitar que estas salieran, logrando solamente fallar en el intento._

_- Lyserg… prometo que no será por mucho tiempo…- Le rodeo con sus brazos, acurrucándolo contra su pecho. - …veras que pronto vamos a estar juntos, y ya no nos separaremos._

_La mirada color jade se poso en la color ámbar, buscando algo que le asegurara que eso era verdad, que pronto se verían y que nada ni nadie los separaría de nuevo, encontró esa garantía en la sonrisa de su novio, también le sonrió pero derramando algunas lagrimas. Le dio un delicado beso en los labios, acariciando suavemente la mejilla del chino._

_- Te esperare siempre – Le dijo al terminar el beso._

_- Por favor… - Se sorprendió al ver la mirada preocupada del otro. – Jamás acaricies a nadie como me acaricias a mí, aun si después ya no quieres estar conmigo._

_- ¡Tonto!... jamás te cambiaria por nadie – Termino sonrojándose y dándole un último beso._

_Esa noche, se fueron en vuelos diferentes a sus respectivos hogares._

…..

El peli verde acariciaba suavemente los hombros, brazos y espalda de Ren mientras este lo besaba, Lyserg sabía perfectamente que Ren amaba que le acariciara, según el por qué sus manos eran cálidas, por lo que siempre que tenía la oportunidad le daba gusto. Dejo salir un gemido, el roce entre sus cuerpos comenzaba a ser mas rítmico, las envestidas más profundas y el calor y placer de sus cuerpos aumentaba con cada caricia.

El descendiente de la familia Tao acaricio los muslos suavemente, levantando una de sus piernas para poder moverse más fácilmente en el interior del menor.

- Re… ¡Ren! – Gimió mas fuerte el Diethel, dándole a entender al otro que no aguantaría más tiempo.

- Lyserg, solo un poco más, aguanta solo un poco –

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como se acercaba el fin de su ritual de amor. Las manos del oji-verde se aferraron a la espalda de Ren al momento de terminar, casi al mismo tiempo que el. Ren dentro de Lyserg y el entre sus vientres.

Se dejaron caer y se cobijaron con la sabana, terminando su ritual con una serie de besos y caricias. Ren se acurruco en el pecho del otro, sintiendo como lo rodeaba con sus brazos suavemente.

- Te amo – Le dijo en un susurro el Diethel.

- Yo también – Cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido, el menor, que aun estaba despierto, sonrió dulcemente y acaricio su cabello, observando la relajadas facciones, dio un ligero bostezo y también cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos.

…..

En otra parte de la casa, todos estaban sentados sin moverse con la cara completamente roja. Se habían propuesto jugar cartas pero al escuchar los gemidos que sus amigos estaban dando simplemente no pudieron moverse.

- ¡¡Creí haberles explicado que si hacían eso fueran a un hotel!! – Grito Anna sumamente enojada por el espectáculo que acababa de escuchar.

**OWARI**

.....

¿Qué tal estuvo?, si les gusto háganmelo saber y si no también, jeje, espero poder escribir mas fanfics de Shaman King, por que quede muuuuy satisfecha con este.

Me despido, hasta la próxima!!


End file.
